End of light
by Gigi-foxy
Summary: Eet had lived all his life with his master as a house pet. What happens when he gets lost and learns of a place where Pokémon truely live free, yet also learns a dark secret that may put the forest in danger. Will he stop the Pokémon who lost faith long ago reaching mew? Violance warning and blood! Rated T!


Hi, i'm new to writing Fanfictions so excuse my appalling grammar!

Please RAR!

Chapter 1

The sun lightly flickered though the window, the breeze making the curtains sway. The chirping Pidgeys caused movement under the young mans covers. A cream head slowly came from under the soft, Mareep, wool sheet. The Eevee slowly climbed out. This was no normal Eevee. He was a shiny Eevee so his fur was not brown; it was a cream colour darker then a normal Eevee's mane. His mane itself was a fluffy, snowy, white like the first snow of winter. He stretched out, his sky blue collar jingling.

The Eevee jumped off the bed, looking around the room. His master riley had gone to school and left his only Pokemon behind. His paws tapped the oak wood floor looking toward the partly open door. He sat down and brought his paw to the nametag of his collar, lifting it to his face to read his name, Eet. He narrowed his gaze at the round, golden, thing in which he was never sure why it was there, although his guess was a form of identification.

Eet decided to leave the room heading into the rest of his masters house. His master's parents were rich; the house was full of priceless things that Eet knew he should never touch. As he walked he came by a Pokeball on a stand, the Pokeball was crested with diamonds with a photo frame stood by it. The photo frame's picture was of a small 6-year-old boy smiling brightly, with a baby Eevee in his arms. Eet got in front of the quite short stand, with a leap he jumped up onto it; he lifted himself up with his front paws as he eyed the photo. It was his master Riley's 6th birthday, the day Eet had been given to him almost 4 years ago. He stood on the table and weaved around the photo in front of his Pokeball, he leaned down, his tail off the end as he pressed his nose to it and a red light engulfed him. The house went silent.

The door opened into the mansion, a bag was flung onto the hallway floor as a boy raced though the corridor like a one Tauros stampede. He came to his room and called in. "Eet! Here boy!" He didn't get a reply. Riley glanced at the ruffled covers where the Eevee had been asleep. He walked down the corridor to the Pokeball as he picked it up. He glanced at it before throwing it up in the corridor as it opened a bright light came out hitting the ground as it formed into a Eevee shape, the light faded as the shiny Eevee stood there. The Pokeball shut and fell being caught into the hands of the 9 years old. "Come on Eet, lets go play," he said as the Eevee jumped into his arms. He smiled and ran back out the door with his pet. The Pokeball still firmly in his grip. The spring air was chilly for the young boy, but he easily ignored it. As he placed Eet on the ground Riley and him had a race to the bottom of the front garden as riley pulled the fence gate open and ran out, Eet overtook him but riley was right on his tail. Eet suddenly stopped almost causing riley to trip over him. The shiny Pokemon looked to his left to see another boy with a Charmander.

"Hey twerp!" the boy mocked riley, with a grin.

"Ugh Daniel" riley muttered. The Charmander stared at the Eevee before grinning like his master.

"Mourning Eet" the Charmander growled.

"Flair" the Eevee said as politely as he could in the rude fire-type's presence, he may have disliked this Pokemon but he still had standards. Of course their master couldn't understand them.

Riley himself had brown hair; some may even say it was the same shade as a normal Eevee's fur. He was shorter then Daniel probably because Daniel was older. He wore a red top and jeans, not enough to keep warm in the wind. Daniel on the other hand had black hair. He wore a yellow hat on his head, a cap like many trainers had. He was 11 years old today and liked to brag about how he (although he hasn't started a journey) could train Pokemon and had been within his own town.

"So Riley, still playing it that silly meadow with your Eevee?" he asked quiet rudely.

"His names Eet! And yes we are!" he turned his head away in annoyance. In this region it was odd to call your Pokemon by their species name, here everyone nicknamed their Pokemon unlike those of other regions.

"Well I'd ask if you wanted to battle, but I forgot that you're not old enough to train. Even if you were that Pokemon is all show and no fight," he claimed. Eet let out a growl. Flair laughed,

"Haha! Daniels right, you couldn't beat a freshly hatched Caterpie!" he laughed the flame on his tail grew larger in confidence. Suddenly Eet's trainer perked up.

"All right then! We challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" Riley yelled. Eet felt like his heart stopped.

"All right then! Can't wait to see your pretty house pet all filthy!" Daniel said as flair stepped forward. Eet looked at his master in a panic,

"Riley you cant be serious! I just groomed myself this mourning! What would your mother think? Seen out… hang on a moment your not even old enough to send me into a battle! I've never been in a battle!" he yelled, but he knew that to him it meant nothing. Only squeals and the repeating use of 'Eevee' got to his ears. Flair let out a horrid laugh, resembling that of his masters.

"This will be easier then I thought"

"Go on Eet lets show them what we're made of!" Riley said pointing toward them. Eet took a step back and gritted his teeth.

"I'll go first, flair use ember!" the black haired boy yelled as his Pokemon obeyed. He let out many small balls of fire toward the normal type.

"Dodge Eet" he commanded as Eet turned and leaped, landing and tripping over his own paws pathetically onto the ground.

"My mane! It's matted!" Eet claimed getting up and shacking himself.

"Scratch!" Suddenly Eet felt something come down on him as he felt the force of flair's attack. He hit the ground.

"Stop the battle!" Riley yelled racing forward and pulling Eet into his arms. The Eevee looked up at his master, who looked worried "Eet are you all right?"

"That was easy. Hey twerp, come and fight me when you have a Pokemon who ran pull off a attack" he walked away with flair laughing.

"We will beat him one day Eet, mark my word. One day we will be the strongest team ever" Riley said sobbing hugging his friend closer to him. Eet berried his face into his neck. He was a house pet but he would do anything to make Riley happy.

What do you think? There will be a lot more stuff going on soon. This is just the back-story . RAR again! Please feel free to give criticism but remember this is my first Fanfic.

.


End file.
